RPlog:Jessalyn Meets Leia
You enter the Crew Quarters. Jessalyn steps into the Crew Quarters, her expression somewhat tense and nervous. She glances around and pauses when she sees someone in the room. Leia Her appearance is chillingly remarkable. Deep brown eyes set in a smooth oval face the complexion of a china doll. She is small in stature, yet something tells you her frame doesn't hold back her command of any situation she happens to be in. Calm, fluid motions denote her regal lineage and sophisticated heritage. She is striking and beautiful, with long dark hair the color of oiled mink framing perfectly proportioned features. When she speaks, it is usually soft in tone, but with the surprising ability to turn forceful and self-assured. Her movements are subtle and laden with purpose. Wearing a long flowing robe, pristine in it's whiteness, she seems actually.. vivid. Leia sits over on a bunk, quietly reading over a datapad which rests in her hands. Jessalyn hesitates, narrowing her eyes slightly as she peers at the single occupant in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know these were occupied.." Jessalyn She is a young woman with dark, blazing red hair that constantly falls into eyes the color of Yavin's rainforests; a mass of silken, unruly waves that, when loose, drapes over her slender shoulders. Her skin is pale and slightly pink along her wide cheekbones, and she seems to be always shoving her hair out of her deepset sparkling eyes. Your evaluation of her pleasant, though not gorgeous, features changes the instant she notices your gaze and flashes you a brilliant, heart-stopping smile. She is wearing a loose, black velvet tunic which scoops low beneath her startlingly white throat. The tunic is belted at her narrow waist and the full sleeves end just above her pale slender wrists. Your eyes are drawn to her best feature, upon which she wears a pair of tight, dark green pants tucked into knee-high black leather boots, both complementing the best pair of legs in ten parsecs. Leia blinks up from her datapad slightly, her warm brown eyes focusing on the woman near the doorway. Her aura is one of a calmness and quiet nature as she says, "It's all right.. " You sense Leia looking at you. Jessalyn tilts her head slightly to one side, a friendly smile on her lips. She seems torn, as if trying to decide whether to figure out who this unfamiliar face is, or to leave you in peace. Leia's warm eyes remain quietly on the woman, giving her a slight but reassuring smile, "Were you looking for someone? A few people have been in and out of here within the past hour.." She presses a button on the datapad before placing it beside her. Jessalyn hovers in the doorway, pale green eyes regarding her curiously. "Well, I just arrived here with Chewbacca -- I mean, the Colonel... he told me that the Princess had summoned us here. I'm not sure if she's execting us yet or not..." Leia flickers a slight glance down to the datapad then back up to the woman, smiling, "Chewie must have redlined the engines to make such good time.. I wasn't expecting your arrival for another hour or so." Jessalyn nods absently, then after a moment her eyes widen as realization dawns on her. "Oh... ohhh! Your Highness..? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..." Her cheeks flame red, competing with the brightness of her hair, and she has to force herself from babbling nervously. Leia smiles, shaking her head ever so slightly as the woman begins to apologize and speaking in quiet, reassuring tones, "It's quite all right.. in fact, I should have expected Chewie to arrive sooner than I had planned. If I had, I would have been down in the hangar when the ship arrived." Jessalyn composes herself, though the color of her cheeks is still heightened. She gives a slight bow of her head as she speaks, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. "It's such an honor..." she murmurs, then goes on, "Chewie -- Chewbacca -- said he was going on to bed. He probably thought you shouldn't be disturbed at this hour. And I..." She pauses, a brilliant smile spreading across her features. "I am just so honored...." Leia offers a friendly smile, "I'm glad you happened to stop by.. Chewie must have been quite tired or figured I was sleeping, he didn't send any word at all of your arrival here." She pauses for a moment before smiling yet again, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name.." Jessalyn takes a few steps forward, still apparently amazed, but more in control of her composure. "I'm Jessalyn Valios..." She smiles brightly as she offers her hand. Leia rises from the bed, smoothing her long robe with a slight gesture, then extending her hand to shake Jessalyns in a gentle motion, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Valios." Leia rises from the bed, smoothing her long robe with a slight gesture, then extending her hand to shake Jessalyns in a gentle motion, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Valios." Jessalyn shakes the hand warmly, taking a deep breath. "Oh, the pleasure is mine, Your Highness. And please, call me Jessalyn." Her smile fades somewhat as she remembers the purpose of her visit, and she lowers her head slightly as she withdraws her hand. "I'm afraid that he and I were unsuccessful. We couldn't find Mr. Roark's daughter..." Leia nods slowly as her own hand returns to her side, her facial expressions slightly more diplomatic in nature. "I see." Her tones are not that of irritation, but of a slight sadness.. and even that is masked by the diplomacy sewn into her voice. Jessalyn winces slightly, almost imperceptibly, at what might appear to be a reaction to your words... or emotions. She offers a compassionate smile, clearly concerned. "I know we'll figure something out. I've spent enough time with Chewie too know how important it is to everyone that General Solo is returned safely." Leia nods slowly, her face filled with a calm, quiet emotion, a practiced expression that seemed quite natural on her features, "I'm sure you both did your best.. there was never a guarantee that Mr. Roark even had a daughter." Jessalyn pauses, considering this for a moment, as if the thought had never occurred to her. Her brows furrow over her eyes, and she meets your gaze with assurance. "Oh... I spoke with Mr. Roark myself. I believe that he does indeed have a daughter. And that she is very important to him." She nods slowly, the tone of her voice sincere and lacking any naivete. Leia seems to think quietly for a moment before nodding slowly, "You're probably right.. I haven't had the opportunity to speak with him myself." Jessalyn nods briefly, lifting her head and clasping her hands in front of her. "It is getting late. Maybe Chewie has the right idea." The smile appears again, dazzling. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I hope to speak with you again soon." Leia nods in agreement, "It is quite late, isn't it?" She smiles and offers a slow nod in parting, "It was certainly a pleasure Ms. Valios." Jessalyn beams, like a child who has been told a compliment, and her smile does not fade as she turns to the door. As she presses the pad and it whizzes open, she turns her head to gaze wonderingly at you for just a brief moment, then exits the room. Jessalyn Meets Leia